Treasure Chests
Treasure Chests are Chests that are located in the spawns of each sub-server. (Except Creative and ArenaPvP) There are five types of Treasure Chests: * Voting Treasures * Ancient Treasures * Mythical Treasures * Boss Event Treasures * Event Treasures. There used to be Perk Treasures instead of Mythical Treasures and LMS Event Treasures on Prison. Event Treasures used to be called KOTH Treasures on Factions. Treasure Chests were added on the 1st of August 2015 to Skyblock, KitPvP, Prison, Survival Plots and Factions. They were added to Lobbies on the 4th of August 2015. They were removed from Lobbies when the Cosmetic Treasures were added on the 1st of April 2016. Perk Treasures were added on the 16th of September 2016 and removed on the 9th of January 2018 when Mythical Treasures replaced them in the Treasure Chest Revamp. On the 19th of January 2018 a new Treasure Type was added to Survival, called Boss Event Treasure. The LMS Event Treasure was added to Prison on the 24th of February 2018. This treasure type was later removed, on the 23rd of September 2018, due to Event Treasures taking their place. KOTH Treasure was added to Factions on the 23rd of March 2018. The name of KOTH Treasure was changed to Event Treasure on the 9th of June 2018 when Bosses were released on Factions. A separate KOTH Treasure was added when KitPvP 5.0 was released, on the 22nd of June 2018. KOTH Treasure was removed from KitPvP on the 4th of February 2019 and replaced by Event Treasure. Originally the Treasure Chests could be right-clicked to open them and left-clicked to see the rewards. Nowadays they both can be done through a GUI Menu by right-clicking the Treasures. A GUI to open Treasure Chests was added on the 11th of June 2019 to Factions. Players no longer need to go to the Treasure Chest at spawn to open them, and they can use /keys instead. There are 4 categories of rarity: Common, Rare, Legendary and Epic. Voting Treasures Voting Treasures can be opened with Voting Keys. These Keys can be only obtained from voting for the server. Each vote grants 1 Voting Key which can open 1 Voting Treasure. The rewards vary between each sub-server. Ancient Treasures Ancient Treasures can be opened with Ancient Keys. These keys can be obtained through Voting Treasures or by donating for Ancient Keys on the server web store. They can also be obtained through Boss Event Treasures. Ancient Keys are sold in packages of 1, 5, 10, 15 and 20. Mythical Treasures Mythical Treasures can be opened with Mythical Keys. These keys can be obtained through Ancient Treasures, Mythical Treasures or by purchasing them from the server webstore. Mythical Keys are sold in packages of 1, 5, 10, 15 and 20. Boss Event Treasures Boss Event Treasures can be opened with Boss Event Keys that are obtainable from playing the Boss Event on Survival. This Treasure type is added on Survival and Skyblock. Event Treasures Event Treasures can be opened with Event Keys that are obtainable from playing the King of the Hill event and the Boss Event on Factions or the LMS Event on Prison. On KitPvP the ways to obtain Event keys are the King of the Hill event and the Mob Madness Event. This Treasure type is added on Factions, Prison and KitPvP. Event Treasures used to be called KOTH Treasures on Factions before 9th of June 2018. They were added to Prison on the 23rd of September 2018 and to KitPvP on the 4th of February 2019. Previous Treasure Types Perk Treasures Perk Treasures could be opened with Perk Keys. These keys could only be obtained through buying them from the webstore. They could be bought in packages of 1,2,3,4 and 5. The Perk Treasure picked a random perk that you didn't already have, meaning there were no duplicate rewards. All rewards were permanent. LMS Event Treasures LMS Event Treasures could be opened with LMS Event Keys that were obtainable from playing the Last Man Standing Event on Prison. This Treasure type was only added on Prison. KOTH Treasures KOTH Treasures could be opened with KOTH Keys that were obtainable from playing the King of the Hill event on KitPvP. This Treasure type was only added on KitPvP. Category:Chests